Un danger venant du passée
by Paulixe
Summary: Maddy et Mark quelque jours après la fuite du groupe Phoenix, Maddy est au paradis mais Mark est déboussoler, son passer est en train de resurgir. Une terrible catastrophe va s'abattre sur la colonie et Maddy en sera responsable. Quel est se passé effrayant, que va-t-il arriver à la colonie? Lisez et vous verrez...
1. Chapter 1: La poursuite, 1er partie

Bonjours à Tous et à Toutes, merci de lire ma fiction, étant ma première, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et si non ben pas grave. J'aimerais des petits commentaires sur se que vous avez aimer ou détester enfin bref voilà mici :D

Précision :

Les personnages de la série Terra Nova ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont l'oeuvre des scénaristes de la série.

Cependant merci de ne pas toucher à mon histoire merci.

_**Un danger venant d'un passé futur.**_

Mark et Maddy étaient tout deux seuls s'embrassant passionnément dans «leur» arbre. Depuis la nuit passer ensemble coincés dans cet arbre à cause du danger de la nuit noir, leur sentiment c'était dévoilé l'un pour l'autre. Ces sentiments ne cessait d'accroître et tout deux étaient très heureux. La jeune fille était assise entre ses jambes, la tête coller contre le buste du jeune homme. Ce derniers pris l'initiative de balader l'une de ses mains dans le chemisier de sa fiancée.

Mais après quelques instants , elle dégagea sa main et murmura:_ "Mark...Non pas maintenant"_

Mark , rougissait, et s'excusa , _"Je suis désolé Maddy, je n'aurais pas dû."_

"C'est pas cela le problème Mark mais je ne me sens pas prête, je suis désoler..."

Mark la regarda avec son visage d'ange et lui dit: _«Je t'attendrais, même si c'est dure je t'attendrais, des années si il le faut je t'attendrais."_

Elle lui souri tendrement avant de recaler sa tête contre son buste. Mais ensuite, elle fronça les sourcils et lui demanda:_" Promet moi que tu ne m'abandonnera pas si je ne t'apporte pas tous se que tu souhaite, sinon à quoi rime notre relation Mark ?."_

Il la regarda surpris de sa réaction et de sa demande mais ne posa pas de question et lui répondit d'un ton serein et calme _« Je te le promet, je te promet de ne jamais t'abandonner Maddy, jamais! »_

_« Comment peux tu être aussi compréhensif Mark ? Tu es tellement adorable, sans histoire sans problème, je sais pas si je peu être avec quelqu'un d'aussi parfait, ça me ferais presque peur de te décevoir »_

_"Tu me trouve parfait Maddy ? C'est bien ça ? Mais personne n'est parfait et encore moins moi, tu ne me connais pas ou mal, si je suis comme ça c'est pour ne plus repenser au passer, pour oublier toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites avant, j'ai eux une seconde chance mais tout ce qu'il c'est passer avant mon arrivée ici j'essaye de l'oublier alors oui j'essaye d'être quelqu'un de bien mais en aucun cas je suis parfait, en aucun cas."_ Il se reposa contre le tronc d'arbre qui lui servait de dossier.

Maddy le regarda stupéfaite de son discours, elle le dévisagea sans le vouloir. Se qui malheureusement déboussola le jeune homme. Il la poussa doucement sur le coté puis descendit de l'arbre furieux et perdu.

_« Mark!Mark...attend...Mark attend ne pars pas, je suis désoler je voulais pas te blesser... MARKK! » _Il disparut dans la grande forêt du crétacée la laissant seul perchée dans son arbre, d'où d'ailleurs elle ne pouvait descendre.

La nuit commençait à tomber, Maddy paniqua, si elle descendait maintenant elle ne pourrait sûrement pas remonter et serais une proie facile, elle décida donc d'appeler à l'aide : _« Ohé, y a-t-il quelqu'un ? Aidez moi je suis bloquer, au secours »_ des bruits de pas se firent entendre ça se rapprochait d'elle.

D'abords elle eut l'espoir de voir Mark venir la cherchait puis son espoir s'envola en fumer : _« Mark ? C'est toi ? Mark, Mark ?"_, une ombre gigantesque apparut, un Tyrannosaures apparut devant elle, ce monstre gigantesque était plus grand que la plate-forme ou était positionner Maddy, la jeune fille retint son souffle, essayant de garder son calme et de ne pas avoir peur.

Mais ces bêtes là sente tout et malheureusement pour elle, il l'avait sentit. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent et lourd, il faisait trembler tout ce qui se trouvait à terre. Maddy avait encore une chance de sauter en arrière, mais elle devra courir comme une furie jusqu'au camp en espérant qu'aucune autre bestiole ne sorte des buissons pour la dévorait, surtout s'il y a un Tyrannosaure à ses trousses.

Le dinosaure ouvra sa mâchoire pleine de dent acérer, des morceaux de viande pendait encore dans sa bouche. Maddy s 'évanouie presque, mais savait qu'elle devait rester forte sinon elle pouvait dire adieu à sa vie.

La mâchoire du monstre se précipita sur la plate forme, Maddy eut le temps de descendre de son perchoirs, l'arbre était complètement défoncer. * CRACK * se bruit, c'était la jambe de Maddy, une douleurs infernale lui traversa le corps, elle hurla tous se qu'elle pouvait, elle se remettait debout le carnassier n'ayant pas finis de se décoincer de se qu'autrefois elle appelait son arbre.

Elle se mit à courir avec le peut de force qu'elle avait, elle sentait aussi que le carnivore avait finit d'achever l'arbre car un pas lourd et rapide se faisait entendre dans sa direction, la colonie était à quelque mètre devant elle, elle pouvait y arriver, elle le devait, elle se retourna pour voir si le monstre arrivait, pour le moment rien quand tout à coup ...


	2. Chapter 2 : La poursuite 2nd partie

Bon comme dans le précédents chapitre aucun des persos ne m'appartiens excepter le Tyranosaure peut être. Enfin bref j'espère que se chapitre va vous plaire, et je serais super content si vous laissiez quelque petit Review et merci à toi Shiinez de m'avoir lue ça me fait très plaisir.

Et désoler d'avoir était si longue mais les vacances c'est comme ça j'essayerais d'être moins long pour les prochains. Bye

_**Chapitre 2:Poursuite Partie 2**_

SBAFF * Maddy tamponna quelque chose enfin quelqu'un, au départ elle croyait que c'était Mark qu'elle venait de percuter mais non, c'était son crétin de frère Josh, que faisait-il ici celui là, ne devrait-il pas être dans notre bungalow familiale avec toute la famille ? Bon après tout elle non plus n'était pas la ou il fallait :

« Que fais-tu ici crétin, tu devrais pas être ici » elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras, « je fais quelque chose qui ne te regarde absolument pas Maddy, quelque chose de spécial pour euh la colonie » il prononça ses paroles d'un ton hautin et surjouer, puis regarda sa sœur quand un bruit derrière eut la fit sursauter, encore un carnivore qui allait vouloir la dévorer, ou pas.

« C'est bon Josh tu peux venir je suis prête, dans mon plus simple appareille, viens vite j'ai envie de toi, j'avais tellement envie de toi » ses mots furent prononcer d'une voix sensuelle celle de Sky et Maddy n'a pas mit trois heures à la reconnaître, elle regarda son frère d'un air gêner mais ne pouvait s'empêchait de sourire.

« Alors c'est ça ton truc spécial pour la colonie ? Tu compte te reproduire pour l'agrandir ? Elle pouffa de rire, Josh la regardait froidement, comment pouvait-elle rire de truc pareille.

« Tu ferais mieux de par... » Il n'eut pas eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que Skye déboula derrière lui prononçant ces paroles : « Bon j'attends la partie de s*x torride que tu m'as promise Josh ... »

La dernière arrivait se stoppa quand elle vit la sœur de sa conquête, Josh devint rouge pivoine, Maddy se mettait la mains sur la tête et Skye se planquait derrière une plante nue.

« Malaise, gros malaise » ses mots provenait de la bouche de Skye, elle venait de se faire choper, nue dans une forêt du crétacée par la sœur de celui avec qui elle devait faire quelque chose de non catholique.

« Je te le fais pas dire Skye, je ne te le fais pas dire » répondit Maddy extrêmement gêner. Josh prit la parole à son tour pour dire quelque chose de stupide mais réaliste :

« Tu vois Maddy, toi qui voulait savoir se que je fait de ma vie quand je suis pas avec vous, toi qui voulait que nous passions du temps ensemble, ben maintenant c'est fait donc je crois que tu peux y aller »

Maddy le regarda en faisant de grand yeux, certes il n'avait pas tord de plus il venait d'avoir 19 ans donc il avait largement le droit de coucher avec une fille mais pourquoi dans la forêt.

« Au faite Maddy » répondit Skye, « Pourquoi tu courrais comme une dérater et percuter Josh, je croyais que tu étais avec Mark »

Le cris effroyable du Tyrannosaure retentis dans toute la jungle, Maddy donna une réponse à Skye tout de même « A cause de ça Skye, à cause de se carnivore qui essaye de me becter, enfin maintenant qui va essayer de nous becter. »

Des arbres une silhouette gigantesque fit son apparition, le monstre défoncer tous sur son passage, Maddy ne se fit pas prier pour redémarrer sa course poursuite avec la grosse bestiole, elle fuis d'ailleurs suivit de près par Skye qui n'ayant pas eut le temps de remettre tous ses affaires se retrouver en sous vêtement en train de courir, Josh la suivait de près et le lézard le suivait de très près.

Comment allaient-t-il s'en sortir maintenant, Maddy continuait de courir tout en réfléchissant quel direction prendre, surtout elle qui ne savait pas lire une boussole de plus avec un carnivore qui veux vous bouffer juste derrière cela ne laissa pas énormément de temps. Elle prit donc une direction au hasard sans savoir que cette direction était celle qui la mènerait au campement soit le tyrannosaure aussi.

Par chance ce derniers étant trop lourd et lent, les trois échappés purent s'arrêter de nouveau pensant que la bête avant lâcher prise pourtant Maddy aurait du savoir que ses bêtes la ne lâche jamais une proie même si elle est infiniment petite.

« Jamais au grand jamais je ne remettrais les pieds dans cette maudite forêt » dit la jeune fille au cheveux brun au deux autres, elle était essoufflé et n'en pouvait plus, elle espérait qu'une seule chose rentrer chez elle et se faire couler un bon bain chaud puis dormir tranquillement et sereinement dans son lit à coté de sa sœur.

« Au faite Maddy, tu sais pourquoi nous nous étions dans la forêt mais toi que faisais-tu ? Seul ? Ne me dis pas que tu étudiais on y vois que dalle. »

« Elle n'était pas seule elle était avec moi » répondit la voix de Mark qui venait d'apparaître dans le dos des fuyards. Maddy le fixa d'un regard noir et meurtrier, il l'avait abandonner sans aucun scrupule la laissant seul dans une forêt au danger innombrable et il croyait qu'elle allait se jeter dans ses bras ou quoi ? Elle avait quand même faillit se faire becter par un gros lézard. Non mais.

« Que faisiez vous à une heure si tard ? » Skye venait de se réintroduire dans le dialogue, elle grelottait un peux en même temps n'ayant que des sous-vêtement c'était difficile.

« Pas la même chose que vous en tout cas, car voyant ta tenue cela m'étonnerait franchement que vous jouiez à la belote à moins que tu lavais ton linge » répondit Mark à la demoiselle frigorifiait.

Maddy lui tendit son manteaux pour éviter qu'elle attrape quelque chose.

« Maddy écoute, je suis sincèrement désoler de t'avoir laisser seul dans l'arbre mais tu comprend j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul, pour pensait à mon passait qui croit moi est dure à portait, mais jamais je n'ai voulut te faire de mal je...je...je t'aime trop pour cela. »

Maddy le regarda droit dans les yeux et …

A suivre Mwahahaha je suis sadique.


End file.
